That mistaken experiment - the Cy-bug project
by TotalDreamerGirl
Summary: On an unknown planet an experiment went wrong. Yeah, so that's basically ho cy-bugs were created.but why? By whom? None other than Calhoun's ex-fiance Brad Scott. How? Read to find out.


**So, here's what you may call... weird maybe. I saw the DVD two times the same day, and this popped in my head.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Wreck-it Ralph characters, the movie, or anything related to it.**_

"It's finally done" a young Dr. Brad Scott said, leaving his tools aside.

The sixteen years old aficionated scientist and mechanist had finally finished creating his first robot. His new pet. His first Cy-bug.

He was trying to follow his father's steps to become an important science man, robot ingeneer and programmer. And was it there a best way to show his father what he could do, other than creating a robot himself alone, and without any help? Probably not considering it came to science.

He was used to go with his father to the lab, where he would help him, along with another science men, doctors, programmers, etc, to create new invention that would make life easier.

That's what his Cy-bug was supposed to do.

When he finished programming it, it would be one of the greatest inventions. According to his plans, the insect would be like a dog. Considering the lack of animals on that planet since global warming ended up killing them, ant they couldn't bring one from Earth, which was almost destroyed, and he had studied them on his father's books, then it would be a good idea fo people to be able to have something like the love of a pet.

He grabbed a small chip from one of his counters, and plugged it into the PC. He had created a special programme, where he only had to write the correct code to make the insect "live".

He had to be carefull not to make a mistake. Any wrong code would make the sistem collapse or even worse. The bugs go evil.

"Braddy, can you come and help me?" Brad's mother called from the kitchen.

Brad got up and walked out. He didn't close the programme... or his bedroom's door.

His little brother sneaked into his room. He needed something from his older brother's toolbox. He took the wrench he needed, and he was about to leave. But he saw that on his brother's computer, the programming screen remained open.

"_How bad could it be?"_ He thought while a smirk appeared on his face. He loved pranking his brother, and he thought nothing could go wrong if he changed just some of the thousand numbers on the screen.

He sat on the black chair that rested right in front of his desk, and began playing with the numbers on the PC.

"1...0, 001...110, 101...111" he said as he changed the binaire code numbers.

He heard Brad coming up the stairs, so he just walked out from the computer, and stood on the room, with an innocent six years old kid smile on his face.

Brad walked in and noticed him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I just needed to get this wrench from your toolbox, that's all, I'm leaving now" he said slowly walking out of his brother's room, slightly smirking when his brother couldn't see him.

Brad just shrugged, if that was all that little rat touched...

He returned to his programming, not even bothering to see if his brother had changed anything.

"And finally, the reproduction code" he wrote it, and then closed the screen. He took the chip out of his computer.

He was about to install it in his cy-bug prototype, but he didn't. He chose to show it to his father, maybe take it to the lab, and finishing his poject together, maybe with other scientists friends of them.

It would be his goal, but considering this was his very first big experiment, sharing it with his father would be a way to show him he appreciated his job, and he wanted to follow his steps.

He grabbed both the cy-bug and the chip, and ran downstairs.

"Hey dad, look what I've done" he said holding the insect up, like a little kid waiting for his father's approvation.

The old man took it and carefully examinated it.

"It's great, but what is it supposed to do?" He asked seeing the insect was doing nothing.

"We still heve to install the chip inside it, but I want to do it with you... if you'd like to of course"

The old science man, left the cy-bug down and hugged his son. Embrace the teeneager returned.

"We'll install it both together on the lab, tomorrow, OK?"

"Alright!" Brad said taking his things and running upstairs. He was tired, he had been working all day long.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Next morning and just like his father promised him, he took him to the lab. He, Brad Scott was about to introduce his invention to the most important scientifics on his planet. He wasvery excited.

When they reached for the lab, his father stood up and made a little introduction to his son's work. He was proud of him, and no matter what it happened, he still would be. If it didn't work then he'd learn from his own mistake.

Brad walked over to his dad with his recently created robot in hands. He put it on the table, he was the responsible to say what the robot would do.

"Considering the lack of domestic animals on our planet, and sinse they are almost extint, I decide to create this. It's called cy-bug. It will be a robot pet. I have studied about dogs and cats on my dad's books, and it's interesting how much love they can show to their owners. This thing eats, sleeps, plays, and even mmm... let's say poops. It can even have eggs to multiplicate themselves"

"But why isn't it working?"

"Because I still haven't inserted the chip. When we do, I think it's going to work"

He inserted the chip on the cy-bug, and it's eyes shot open, and glew green.

A smile appeared across Brad's face. It was working.

But then the unexpected happened. The robot went crazy. It began leaving ten, twenty, thirty, forty, seventy, one hundred eggs on the floor. It quickly grew bigger and bigger until it reached the size of a medium elephant.

Then, the eggs cracked open, and the cy-bugs inside them came out.

Brad was looking all arround, half amazed, half terrified. He couldn't believe they were doing that. His invention had failed. Simple as that. He was sad because it had all gone wrong.

Meanwhile, the other inventors, watched petrified as the cy-bugs came out of the eggs, and threw themselves on top of Dr. Scott, devouring him like a kid eating a cookie.

Brad just watched ther, hoplessly, as the cy-bug took the shape of his father, and walked towards him.

He ran to the exit as fast as he could, along with the other old man in the room.

But the insects were having more and more eggs, until the whole room became a nest. A shiny green nest.

The cy-bugs ran towards the doctors, all them being led by Scott-bug.

Then, the riot began. The insects ate each of the man on the tower that were on their way.

Only five people from the fifty they were could scape. Dr. Brookes, Dr. Miller, Dr. Sugrein, Dr. Failmont, and of course, Brad Scott.

They ran away from the tower, as far as they could. They needed to tell the world about the cy-bugs, but Brad made them promise they wouldn't tell it was him the one who invented those insects... coward maybe? Yeah, sure, but he still needed his head. They agreed on keeping it a secret.

They made a conference. They told the world about the new danger. They were told they were crazy. Cy-bugs took over the world. They killed a lot of people. Brad learned it had all been his brother's fault, right before the little boy was eaten by a cy-bug. Two years later Brad joined the army. There he met Calhoun. Then, four years later came their wedding. There, he was eaten by his own invention.

Brad couldn't believe it. Until the end of his days that thought rolled in his brain. Trying to follow his father steps, he accidentally invented humanity's worse enemy. Even though it wasn't his fault (completely) hes still felt like he was the one that took humanity to it's doom. And the worst part is that no one, exept for the ones inside that tower on the moment of the accident and his family, knew it was his fault.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**This HAD to be done. I guess it just popped inside my head. But it would be interesting to know where those "insects" come from. **

**I know there ara really really really few dialogues, but I don't exactly know how talkative they are, I mean the only thing he says on the movie is "you're one dynamite gal"**

**So tell me what you thought about this weird thing my brain thought of on the reviews.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading!**


End file.
